omeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Maiden
The Mirror Maiden Prerequisite: halfing only, unless dm approves( as long as the person has heard of the halfing’s legends of this being they can attempt to tap into her power) Your patron is the Lawful being that rose from the sea to bring order to the halfing Homeland. She represents the reflection of the very soul, some say that mirrors hold the true image of the soul, or even a gateway. The maiden is all that you are and all she reflects, she gives you power and shows you the true nature of the world, chaos becomes order, destruction to creation all is a mirror of itself. Expanded spell list The Mirror Maiden lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to your warlock spell list 1st absorb elements,ceremony( its in xanthars guide dont know if ok feel free to change) 2nd mirror image, see invisibility 3rd clairvoyance, major image 4th divination, dimension door 5th commune, seeming Mirror sight Your patron bestows to you a large silver mirror, it weighs very little to you but to others it always weighs just more than they can carry. This mirror is your arcane focus for spell casting purposes and can change size as a bonus action to fit in a pack or pocket but must be full sized to cast spells. While you have this mirror as an action once per short or long rest you can do one of the following * You can gaze into the mirror and see through any mirror that you have seen in a 100ft area and peer into the room it is in, as well you can see anything that's magic outlined in an aura. * When staring into the mirror you can see some events that will happen in the future and twist them, you can roll one d20 and keep the results and use it on any d20 roll. This dice is lost after a short rest. * You focus on a point where a mirror you have seen is and as you stare into your mirror you can reach into the mirror and pull something from that side to yours. The item can't weigh more than 5lbs or be more powerful than an uncommon magic item. Reflecting punishment Starting at 6th level you are able to reflect dangerous spells back on the attacker, using your reaction when targeted by a spell or hit by a melee or range spell attack, you can hold your mirror in front of you and absorb the spell and then reflect it back on the caster. The caster must make a save or roll to hit themselves using the same modifiers and conditions that was used when the spell was casted, for example if a ranged spell attack was made with advantage the spell reflected would be done with advantage. The spell that can be absorbed must meet your spell level you can cast or below. You can use this ability once per short or long rest. Relative reflection travel Starting at 10th level as long as item or surface can reflect an image and is within 30 feet of you, you can use a bonus action to travel through a reflective surface that is 5ft next to you and come out a reflective surface up to 30ft away You emerge in an empty space next to the reflective surface. You can use this ability a number of times equal to your charisma modifier( with a minimum of 1) this ability recharges after a long rest Mirror Mastery At 14th level you can stare into your mirror and ask for favor from your patron, you roll a percentile die after he result one of the following effects happen * 00- 40 you gain two uses of a d20 favor die to use on rolls, disappears after a short rest * 41-60 a double of you appears next to you and looks like you but is reversed as if a reflection. This reflection lasts 1 min and has all the items, weapons, skills, spells and abilities the warlock has, and during combat act on the same initiative. * 61- 80 you reflect all spells that target you for 1 min(10 rounds) and reflected spell add a d4 to whatever the damage, dc save or duration time is. * 81-100 your mirror shines, and you gain one cast of moon beam, sunbeam, and imprisonment without having to use a spell slot and at their base levels. These spells disappear if not used after 1 min. Category:Class Category:Warlock Category:Unreviewed